According to the American Cancer Society, over 1 million people will develop skin cancer this year, the rate has been increasing rapidly since 1973. in order to help increase the public awareness regarding the harmful effects of exposure to ultraviolet radiation, the development of an ultraviolet detector based on a chemical capable of changing color upon irradiation is proposed The characteristic of color change is crucial since it will provide the information of the amount of UV light present in sunlight without the aid of any electronic amplifying circuit or any optical filter. The intensity of visible color is directly proportional to the amount of UV light stirring the photodetector. Contrary to traditional detectors of this type, the present UV sensor device will be very affordable and easy to use by the general public. The present ultraviolet sensor technology can be incorporated in credit cards, Sunscreen bottle caps, and wristbands providing a very handy reminder of the dangers of UV light overexposure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The present ultraviolet sensor: Photochromic Ultraviolet Light Sensor or PULS(TM) is designed to provide an affordable means to measure the intensity of ultraviolet sunlight or any other ultraviolet source such as UV laser beams. The present PULS detector is believed to have great commercial potential as demonstrated by the current success in commercializing it as a UV warning device for children by Simon and Schuster and as UV testing sunglasses by the Bolle Corporation.